Felicità
by tocb
Summary: “Mereka adalah sumber kebahagianku” - Yoongi BTS Fic / Minyoon/MinGa / JiminxYoongi / Fam!AU / BxB


**Felicità**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **Family!AU**

 **Disclaimer : BTS hanyalah milik Tuhan YME dan BigHit Entertainment**

 **Warning : Typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Hope you like it**

 **tocb '0518**

" _Daddy_ , mana baju Yunhee yang pink itu?!" teriak seorang anak perempuan cantik.

"Sudah _daddy_ siapkan di tempat tidurmu, _princess_ " jawab seorang namja dari arah luar.

"Yunhee-ya, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah teriak seperti itu"

" _Appa, mianhae_ , Yunhee hanya mencari baju Yunhee yang dikasih _halmoni_ kemarin" jawab Yunhee lirih.

"Yunhee sudah tahu kan kalau ingin bertanya sesuatu, tidak baik dengan berteriak seperti itu, katanya mau jadi putri seperti di buku cerita Yunhee"

"Iya _Appa_ , maaf"

" _Princess_ , sudah, tidak boleh sedih begitu, ayo kita pakai baju Yunhee yang cantik seperti Yunhee, tidak seperti _Appa_ "

Seorang _namja_ menggendong anak kecil yang bersedih tadi. Yunhee tertawa kecil mendengar _daddy_ nya menggoda _appa_ nya.

"Park Jimin" seru _namja_ yang tadi menasehati Yunhee.

"O.. O.. Yunhee saatnya kabur"

 _Namja_ yang dipanggil Park Jimin segera membawa si anak kecil yang sedang tertawa ke ruang ganti. Ia pun ikut tertawa. Senang saat _mate_ nya sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya. Itu tanda bahwa _mate_ nya dalam mode tidak senang.

"Jim, berhenti memanjakan anakmu"

"Hei, kamu juga ikut andil Yoong, anakmu juga" balas Jimin. Sementara si kecil terkekeh pelan mendengar orang tuanya berbalas di balik pintu.

" _Appa_ menyeramkan ya jika sedang marah begitu" bisik Jimin.Putrinya hanya mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya yang sedang tertawa. Dengan harapan, _Appa_ nya tidak mendengar dari luar.

"Aku mendengarnya Jim! _Princess,_ tidak ada es krim nanti malam dan Jimin, bikin kopi sendiri" seru Yoongi dari luar.Tidak, Yoongi tidak marah. Hanya menggoda. Dia berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum kecil dan berlalu ke dapur untuk melanjutkan tugasnya yang terhenti tadi. Ia yakin, sebentar lagi akan ada yang menyusulnya ke dapur.

" _Appa….!"_

"Yoongi-ah….!"

* * *

"Selamat belajar, _Princess_. Ikuti kata Ibu guru disana ya" Yoongi mencium pipi gembil Yunhee dan merapikan kuncir Yunhee yang sedikit miring.

"Iya, _Appa_ " Yunhee pun mencium pipi Yoongi kanan dan kiri.Setelah itu, Ia segera berlari ke arah Jimin yang sedang mempersiapkan _car seat_ untuk Yunhee.

"Hati-hati di jalan, jangan lupa makan siangmu" Yoongi mengingatkan Jimin.

"Iya sayang" Jimin tidak pernah bosan diingatkan setiap pagi oleh Yoongi.

"Dan jangan tebar pesona di kantor, Jim"

Jimin tertawa lebar mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tebar pesona di kantor, Yoongi sayang" jawab Jimin. Ia lantas memegang tangan Yoongi yang menganggur dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.Oke, siapa yang bilang Min eh Park Yoongi adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak pedulian. Lihatlah saat ini _mate_ nya dengan wajah datarnya tetapi bibirnya yang mengerucut tanda ia sedang _ngambek._ Menggemaskan sekali.

"Tidak secara langsung tetapi berhenti tersenyum dan menjual kebaikanmu yang berlebih itu, Jimin" sungut Yoongi. Dia bukan tipe yang cemburuan, tapi ayolah, Jimin dengan senyum malaikatnya itu sering membuat semua orang salah paham dengan kebaikan hatinya itu. Dan Yoongi sedikit, tolong digarisbawahi, sedikit was-was jika saja ada yang benar-benar tergoda dengan kebaikan _mate_ nya ini.

"Hei, ada apa dengan Park Yoongi pagi ini?"

Tidak biasanya seorang Yoongi bertingkah se-menggemaskan seperti ini.Ya, menurut Jimin, Yoongi dalam mode _ngambek_ itu sangat amat menggemaskan. Jangan lupakan bibir tipis merah yang mengerucut seperti bebek itu.

Ah jadi ingin memakannya.

Ups. Oke. _Calm down,_ Jimin.

Yoongi hanya mengendikan bahu dan memandang ke arah lain. Ia tahu tingkahnya ini menggelikan sekali. Tetapi kembali lagi, salahkan _mate_ nya yang memiliki kadar kegantengan yang haqiqi disertai senyum malaikat 1000% menyilaukan.

"Menggemaskan sekali si kamu Sayang" tawa Jimin sambil menjawil dagu milik _mate_ nya yang sedang _ngambek_ ini. Yang dijawil pun hanya memandang sesaat lalu membuang muka lagi. Walaupun semburat kemerahan terlihat di pipinya yang putih itu. Manis.

"Yoongi-ah, Aku milikmu. Kamu milikku. _All of it_. Yang terlihat maupun yang tidak terlihat. Sudah menjawab semuanya, kan?" bisik Jimin sembari mencium punggung tangan _mate_ nya yang putih dan mulus.

Yoongi lalu menghela nafas. Kenapa dia jadi se- _drama_ ini. Sepertinya terlalu banyak interaksi dengan Jin, tetangga sebelah, membuat dia menjadi sedikit _drama queen_.

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Dia percaya _mate_ nya tidak melakukan hal-hal diluar dari pekerjaannya. Ya, seharusnya dia percaya itu.

"Nah, kalau gitu, mana _kiss_ untukku?" tanya Jimin memajukan bibir tebalnya meminta jatah paginya.

"Nih!" Yoongi memilih menyodorkan telapak tangannya untuk _mate_ nya yang tidak tahu tempat ini.

"Sudah sana pergi kerja. Yunhee telat, kamu tidur diluar" ancam Yoongi.

Oke. Yoongi mode _galak_ sudah ON lagi.

"Yoong! Kan tadi kamu yang ngomong ngelantur, kenapa jadi aku yang kena" protes Jimin.

"Ish. Berisik. Sana kerja. Bawa uang yang banyak ya _Daddy_ " Yoongi mengusap lembut pipi Jimin yang menggembung tanda dia masih protes dengan ancaman Yoongi.

"Awas ya nanti" ancam balik Jimin sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Jimin-ah" panggil Yoongi

Jimin berbalik setelah sebelumnya sudah akan masuk mobil.

 **CUP**

"Kerja yang benar _Daddy_ ganteng" Yoongi mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir _mate_ nya yang masih menggerutu.Hanya sebentar kok, ada Yunhee.

Jimin sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Memancing rupanya" bisik Jimin mendekat ke arah Yoongi yang sudah bersiap-siap mendorong Jimin.

"APPA!DADDY! Yunhee telatttttt!" seru Yunhee dari arah mobil. Dia heran daritadi orang tuanya tidak selesai berbicara.

"Tuh kan! Jimin! Jangan mesum didepan anakmu! Ish!"

"Ya lagi kamu yang mancing"

"Ikan kali dipancing"

"Kalo kamu umpannya, aku mau jadi ikannya"

"JIMIN KERJA!"

"Iya Kanjeng Ratu"

"ISH!"

Jimin langsung memasuki mobil dan memindah persneling sebelum ada singa ngamuk yang mengakibatkan tidak hanya Minji yang telat tetapi Dia juga babak belur.

Yoongi menghela nafas kesekian kalinya. Menghadapi _mate_ nya yang terkadang sering lupa dengan umur dan keadaan memang membutuhkan tenaga ekstra.

"PARK YOONGI, I LOVE YOU!"

"APPA! I LOVE YOU!"

Dua orang didalam mobil yang sudah melaju pelan itu berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan dan menujukkan tawa nakal mereka kearah Yoongi. Dimana hal itu membuat Yoongi berusaha menutup wajahnya yang merah.

Apa-apaan mereka itu. Tidak anak tidak _daddy_ sama saja.

Tetapi dibalik paginya yang tidak pernah sepi tersimpan cerita manis yang membuatnya hidupnya bahagia.

Mereka,keluarga kecilnya, sumber kebahagiannya.

' _I Love you too, both of you_ '

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note :**

Halo, kenalkan aku kontributor baru di dunia per FF an. Lebih sering jadi _reader_ dari sejak jaman dahulu kala. Akhirnya memberanikan diri nge-post :)

Dan lagi tergila-gila banget sama _couple_ unyu satu ini. Lebih tepatnya terobsesi tingkat dewa sama yang namanya PARK JIMIN. 

Bias utama tetep si manis jembatan Daegu, Min Yoongi.

Dan punya _soft spot_ buat fam!AU jadinya beginilah. Masih jauh banget dari kata bagus. Buatnya pun pas lagi _gabut_ di kantor. Maklum ya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya jika memang ada yang kurang. Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca sampai akhir. Ditunggu selalu reviewnya

See you in my next project ~


End file.
